vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tsugihagi Staccato
[[Archivo:ŒãëŽp_rose2008_201408240555.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por sun923.]] Tsugihagi Staccato (ツギハギスタッカート / Estacato de Retazos de Tela) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 12 de junio de 2014, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 197 mil en YouTube. Es distribuida por KarenT para celebrar el 7º aniversario de Hatsune Miku. Puede comprarse en iTunes EN y iTunes JP. El nombre oficial en inglés dado por el autor es "Patchwork Staccato". Comentario del Autor: *''"Oye, ¿de verdad está bien que lo tire?"'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Append Dark Música, Letra y Arreglos: Toa Ilustración: sun923 *Nicovideo *Firestorage (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EVERGREEN SONGS 2014 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalohistory feat.Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Watashi to VOCALOID no Aru Nichijou *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofantasy feat. Hatsune Miku *MIKU/TOA Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Os. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= ツギハギだらけの君との時間も そろそろ終わりにしよう この糸 ちぎるの 色とりどり 散らばるでしょ ねえ ほら あの時の言葉 重ねた 無駄な時間 この糸 ちぎるだけ 不揃いだね 笑えるでしょ tick tack　tick tack　円を描いて ding dong　ding dong　あそびましょ tick tack　tick tack　結んで開いて ding dong　ding dong　じゃあまたね 解(ほつ)れた糸が 囁く 君よ いっそいっそ 居なくなれ 変わらない このままなら たぶん きっときっと なんてことない 少し軽くなるだけ ねえ いっかいっか 捨てちゃえば 気づかない そのままなら だけど ずっとずっと 好きかもな 少しだけ 痛いかな... 気づけば気にしてる画面も そろそろ 見飽きた アレ抜き コレ抜き それじゃ つまんないんでしょ 退屈でしょ flick tap　flick tap 面を滑って swipe tap　swipe tap　A.R→T flick tap　flick tap　開いて叩いて swipe swipe swipe swipe …もう嫌だな ズルズル 糸が呟く 君よ いっそいっそ 居なくなれ 変わらない このままだよ だから きっときっと なんてことない 少し寂しくなるだけ もう いっかいっか 捨てちゃえば 気づかない そのままだし たぶん ずっとずっと 好きだけど 少しだけ 痛いけど... ...♪... ...(´･ω･｀)らんらん... だから... ...だから いっそいっそ 居なくなれ 変わらない このままだし たぶん きっと きっと なんてことない 少し寂しくなるけど ねえ いいの？ いいの？ 捨てちゃうよ？ 気づかない？ まだ気づかないなら... ...そっかそっか 好きなのは... 最初から 僕だけ ...tick tack　tick tack ...ding dong　ding dong ...♪... ツギハギだらけの君との時間を そろそろ終わりにしよう この糸 ちぎるだけ 簡単でしょ？ 笑えるよね？ |-| Romaji= tsugihagi darake no kimi to no jikan mo sorosoro owari ni shiyou kono ito chigiru no irotoridori chirabaru desho nee hora ano toki no kotoba kasaneta muda na jikan kono ito chigiru dake fuzoroi da ne waraeru desho tick tack tick tack en wo kaite ding dong ding dong asobimasho tick tack tick tack musunde hiraite ding dong ding dong jaa mata ne hotsureta ito ga sasayaku kimi yo isso isso inakunare kawaranai kono mama nara tabun kitto kitto nante koto nai sukoshi karuku naru dake nee ikka ikka sutechaeba kidzukanai sono mama nara dakedo zutto zutto suki kamo na sukoshi dake itai kana kidzukeba kinishiteru gamen mo sorosoro miakita are nuki kore nuki sore ja tsumannai desho taikutsu desho flick tap flick tap men wo subette swipe tap swipe tap a r t flick tap flick tap hiraite tataite swipe swipe swipe swipe mou iya da ne zuruzuru ito ga tsubuyaku kimi yo isso isso inakunare kawaranai kono mama da yo dakara kitto kitto nante koto nai sukoshi samishiku naru dake mou ikka ikka sutechaeba kidzukanai sono mama dashi tabun zutto zutto suki dakedo sukoshi dake itai kedo ran ran dakara dakara isso isso inakunare kawaranai kono mama dashi tabun kitto kitto nante koto nai sukoshi samishiku naru kedo nee iino iino sutechau yo kidzukanai mada kidzukanai nara sokka sokka suki nano wa saisho kara boku dake tick tack tick tack ding dong ding dong tsugihagi darake no kimi to no jikan wo sorosoro owari ni shiyou kono ito chigiru dake kantan desho waraeru yo ne |-| Español= Nuestro tiempo juntos está cubierto de parches, va siendo hora de que terminemos. Este hilo está tan hecho pedazos que se esparce en colores, ¿verdad? Oye, verás, las palabras de aquel entonces se acumularon en un tiempo banal, pero este hilo se desgarró sin más ¿no es injusto a la par que gracioso? tick tack　tick tack　Dibujo un círculo. ding dong　ding dong　Vamos a jugar. tick tack　tick tack　Un tira y afloja. ding dong　ding dong　Hasta más ver. El hilo desgarrado susurra. Sería mejor que tú no estuvieras, porque si nada de esto cambia, puede que lo más seguro es que no ocurra eso, sino lago un poco más sencillo. Oye, si simplemente lo tirase no llegarías a darte cuenta, pero tal vez siempre me hayas gustado y me resulte un poco doloroso... Si lo supieras, llegaría el momento de cansarme de mirar la pantalla que tanto me interesaba. Sin eso ni esto, es algo muy aburrido, ¿verdad? flick tap　flick tap Deslizándolo por la pantalla. swipe tap　swipe tap　T.L→A (Todo Listo. Acabamos) flick tap　flick tap　Abriendo, llamando. swipe swipe swipe swipe ... Ya no lo aguanto. El hilo deshilachado murmura. Sería mejor que tú no estuvieras, porque si esto no cambia, puede que lo más seguro es que no ocurra eso, sino algo un poco más triste. Venga, si simplemente lo tirase no llegarías a darte cuenta, pero tal vez siempre me hayas gustado y me resulte un poco doloroso... ...♪... ...(´･ω･｀)Lan Lan... Por eso... ...Por eso sería mejor que tú no estuvieras, porque si esto no cambia, puede que lo más seguro es que no ocurra eso, sino algo un poco más triste. Oye, ¿de verdad está bien que lo tire? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Aún no te has dado cuenta... ...Ya veo, entiendo es solo que desde el principio... me has gustado. ...tick tack　tick tack ...ding dong　ding dong ...♪... Es hora de que acabemos con nuestro tiempo que está cubierto de parches. Tan solo hay que cortar este hilo. Es tan simple, ¿verdad? ¿A que hace gracia? Versiones Sucesivas Game Version thumb|230px|Portada del álbum. Para el juego "Hatsune Miku Project DIVA X", se realizó otra versión de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Append Dark Música, Letra y Arreglos: Toa Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Complete Collection Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku Project DIVA X *Hatsune Miku Project DIVA X HD Galería Módulos= Module 5.png|Módulo de Hatsune Miku para Project Diva X. |-| Productos= 1580_20140804135147_0709_0709.jpg|Portada del single Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Piapro. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014